There are many different ways to make a beverage drink such as coffee or tea.
One can make a beverage by boiling water and adding it to instant coffee or tea leaves or tea bags in a cup.
One could use a standard coffee maker to which cold water is added and heated using electricity.
One could use a “French press” by adding coffee granules, boiling water, and allowing extraction to occur before pressing the granules and pouring your beverage.
Instead of using an electric kettle to boil water, one could use an electric stove or a camp stove to boil water for the purpose.
In all cases, the equipment involved is quite substantial.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus and means for brewing and extracting coffee and tea which is hand-held and which does not require the individual to have a stove and hot water.